


The Green-Eyed Monster

by Hatsepsut



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsepsut/pseuds/Hatsepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke are again together after three years, but she has been spending quite a lo of time with Anders, making Fenris extremely jealous. In a fit of possessiveness and jealousy, he decides to show Hawke exactly who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

 

 

 

 

Fenris paced in front of his fireplace, cursing in Tevine. That woman would be the death of him. Infuriating, maddening, frustrating mage! What business did she have spending all that time with that Make- damned abomination, day in, day out?

He realised what he was feeling was jealousy, and furious at himself for feelings he considered weak and petty, he stopped to kick a broken crate to pieces. Well, that didn’t help. Not when what he really wanted to kick was that damned mage’s face into a bloody pulp.

It had only been a few weeks that they had gotten back together, and they still hadn’t found comfortable ground with their relationship. They sometimes still walked on eggshells around each other, but they were trying. He had finally started relaxing his guard around her, allowing hidden sides of his characters to emerge, sometimes surprising even himself. He honestly hadn’t even thought there was tenderness or gentleness inside him, but there it was, emerging as naturally as spring water from the ground when he was around her. Along with those rather startling tender sides though, there also emerged some pretty dark feelings too. Jealousy. Possessiveness. The need to dominate her and keep her to himself. Maker damn him, he was like a kid with a new toy!

He stormed out of the house, banging the door behind him. And now she had started spending time with Anders. The Void take him. The Void take her, too. He still had the image of them bend over their ales in the Hanged Man a few nights ago, talking in hushed whispers that had abruptly stopped once he had approached them. He had been left staring at them, while they had both blushed with a guilty look on the faces.

He had asked her that very same night what they had been talking about, but she had refused to tall him, arguing that it was a something that Anders had confided in her and she couldn’t betray his trust. He had risen from the bed, extricating himself with some difficulty from the tangle of their arms and legs and had started pacing in front of the fireplace, unconcerned with his nudity, dark thoughts going through his mind, anger and jealousy riding him.

Of course, the little minx had found ways to soothe his anger and take his mind of the matter, and she had managed to push Anders from his mind for at least the next hour. Basically, she had managed to push just about any coherent thought from his mind, reducing him to a pleasure drugged gibbering fool with her skilled hands and mouth.

But then he had woken up alone in her bed in the morning and when he went down to her kitchen he had been confronted with the sight of _his_ Hawke, still in her night shift, with only a thin robe thrown haphazardly over it, sitting at the table, eating breakfast with none other than Anders.

The mage had the good grace to blush again, before he had hastily made a retreat. Fuming, anger boiling, eyes shooting lightning, Fenris had watched Hawke give him a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek. What followed could be described as the fight to end all others, him demanding to know what Anders had been doing there, her refusing to tell him, both exchanging cruel barbs and hurtful words.

Anger had led to other things and they had ended up attacking each other, Hawke screaming his name as he took her against the wall with the all finesse of a rutting bull. He had been certain half of Hightown had heard them, and the other half had just pretended not to. Nevertheless, amazing angry sex aside, he had still been livid. And murderously jealous. As soon as his legs had stopped shaking, he had stormed out, gone straight to his mansion and gotten gloriously and utterly drunk, because as Varric usually said, there was nothing stupid you could do sober that you couldn’t do even better drunk.

Fenris made his way to her house, still fuming. This had gone on long enough. Couldn’t she see that she was making him suffer? Couldn’t she see that it was dangerous to push him? These possessive feelings he was having were too new for him to know how to handle them. Couldn’t she tell how close to the edge she had been pushing him?

He burst through the door, not bothering to knock, using the key she had given him. She was in the kitchen, preparing a basket. A picnic basket.

“Are we going somewhere?” he asked her, making her jump. Admittedly, the idea of spending some time alone with her in the open air held some merit. Some of his irritation evaporated at the thought, but then he noticed her guilty look.

“Ehh, no...we’re not...” she stuttered. “I mean, I am, but not you...”

Fenris’ eyes narrowed to mere slits.

“Who are you going on a picnic with, Hawke?” she asked, his voice deadly calm and eerily threatening in its quietness.

She bit her lip and twisted her fingers guiltily together.

“Anders...and Sebastian.”

To say he was angry was to say a volcano was rather warm. He wasn’t just angry. He was furious. Irate. Incensed. Livid. And lots of adjectives like that she couldn’t think of. His body started shaking from the obvious strain to control himself. She cringed at his murderous expression and sighed, wishing desperately that he could just trust her and stop being such a jealous ass.

“Are you determined to get him killed, Hawke?” his voice was guttural, strained.

“Fenris, please, it’s not what you think,” she pleaded.

“I don’t care what it is,” he growled. “I want it to stop.”

Hawke looked at him with eyes as big as saucers. This new possessive Fenris was intimidating but also ...hot. She was torn between her pride and the need to swoon at his feet. Pride won. To the Void with him. He had no right being angry. It wasn’t like she was doing something wrong anyway.

“You have no right to control who I spend time with, Fenris, you don’t own me!” she hissed.

“Keep pushing me, Hawke. I just might prove you wrong.”

“Oh, really? What will you do? Keep me barefoot and chained to the sink? You don’t own me, Fenris.”

She tensed in apprehension as he whole body started vibrating with barely leashed fury and his markings started glowing blue. A vein was visibly pulsing on his temple and she watched him grit his teeth and clench his fists in a futile effort to contain his rage. He growled again, his normally velvety voice hoarse and nearly unrecognizable with anger.

“Do. Not. Push. Me.”

She ignored his warning as her own temper flared. “I’ll push all I want, you overbearing jackass!”

He snapped then, and grapping her around the waist, he hoisted her up to his shoulder and kicked the door open, carrying her to her room. She kicked and pummeled his back with her fists, shrieking in indignation.

“Let me down, you beast!” she screamed, and was immediately rewarded with a resounding slap to her ass. Her eyes grew wide with anger and shock and, though she would never admit it, instant, hot arousal.

His voice rang cold and furious, but also with a small undertone of possessive desire.

“You will tell me what is going on when I’m done with you. This I promise.”

* * *

What seemed like hours later, she was crying and begging him to stop tormenting her. He had tied her hands to the bedposts of her bed and had devoted himself to making her whimper with both desire and frustration. Her arousal was bordering on pain, the muscles of her stomach cramped with the constant tension, her clit throbbing, her chest heaving.

She had called him every name in the book as he had spanked her until her ass had turned pink, until she had started crying with humiliation and anger. He’d only laughed at her and dipped his finger in her centre, coming up soaked in her juices. “Admit it, Hawke,” he had taunted it. “You like this.” She had just given him more swearwords, raunchy enough to make a seasoned sailor blush but her eyes had hooded; indeed, the rare show of dominance, the utter and complete loss of control at his hands had excited her beyond measure.

Then he had spent at least half an hour ravaging her tender flesh, eating her like a starving wolf, licking, nipping, suckling her until she was reduced into a trembling, raw bundle of nerves, suspended on the edge of a tremendous orgasm. His tongue was so talented, so wickedly cruel. He knew how to alternate between slow, tender, almost reverent touches and rough, insistent caresses so that she was continuously climbing higher and higher, only to be suddenly halted midway by a rude bite, or a painful pinch. He had demanded she tell him what had been going on with Anders for him to let her finish and when she had refused he had casually left her there, and went downstairs to get a drink. Her furious pleas and curses had followed him down to the kitchen and he had chuckled cruelly to himself, enjoying the power he had over her.

He came back now, only to find her trying to grind her thighs together to offer herself some relief. A rough slap landed on her pussy and she hissed and jerked, almost coming from the acute sting of pain.

“No, Hawke, you don’t get to do this,” he snarled at her. “Tell me what I need to know and I’ll take care of you.”

“SCREW YOU!” she raged and tried in vain to get loose again.

“I’d rather screw you, Hawke, so do us both a favour and tell me,” he leaned over her, and laid a quick kiss on her lips. Predictably, she tried to bite him and he chuckled.

He returned to her hot centre and suckled her, making her scream again in rage and frustration. On long finger found the entrance to her ass and slipped inside, while his thump entered her sheath. She whimpered as he flexed his fingers and then started pumping, both holes vibrating in pleasure around his digits. “Oh, Maker!” she keened. “Fenris, please!”

Another finger was added to the tight, snug confides of her ass, stretching her painfully; the pain and the hot eroticism of the act was enough to make her pleasure flare, to push her up a notch towards an end that would destroy her.

“Tell me, sweetling,” Fenris pleaded, anxious for her to give in to him and accept his dominance. He shuddered down to his toes at the moan that escaped her, filled with both pain and incredible bliss, as he added another finger in her tight ass. “Tell me you have done nothing with him.”

He thrust his fingers in a blinding rhythm, stretching her and making her flesh yield to him, and she arched off the bed and cried out. Beads of sweat pearled on her brow, her eyes rolled backwards and he immediately withdrew, not letting her find her release once more.

“No, NO, NO, don’t...” she pleaded, begged, writhed, trying to pull him back, trying to clench her muscles around his retreating fingers.

“Tell me.”

“I swear,” she cried, tears seeping between her eyelids, “Fenris,... I swear, there is nothing between us, nothing, TAKE ME, please take me!”

He was torn between desire and his need to possess her, to dominate her. His own arousal was bordering on pain, his shaft a fiery brand in his tight breaches. The sight of her tears was also clutching at his insides, making his chest ache and his stomach tighten. Tenderness and the need to soothe her warred with his jealousy and anger. He watched her writhe on the bed, and with a growl decided this had gone far enough. He took off the rest of his clothes in a flash, sighing in relief as he released his aching member, before he climbed on the bed and straddled her. He grabbed a knife and slit through the bonds that had her tied to the bed and then he dragged her into his embrace. She fought him with fists and claws, furious and frustrated, until she realised he had released her and she went lax into his arms, his voice whispering soothing nothings into her ear, crooning to her.

“You monster!” she groaned. “Take me now, or Andraste be my witness, I will skin your glowy hide!”   

He chuckled and twisted her underneath him, spreading her legs with his thigh, before slamming deep inside her, both of them leaving tortured moans at the exquisite feeling of being joined. He gave her no chance to catch her breath, thrusting inside her like a maniac, her legs around his waist, her nails leaving bloody welts on his back. The sound of her screams and moans were like music to his ears, fanning the fire of his desire until it was an inferno ready to consume him.

He slid a hand up her neck and grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Say you’re mine, Hawke!” he commanded, his voice hoarse and nearly guttural as every nerve along his spine started tingling with his imminent release. “Say you’re only mine.”

“Only yours...yours! FENRIS!” she nearly screamed and her eyes rolled backwards as she came with a near painful clutching of the muscles of her already snug sheath, drawing him with her. He came with a series of wrenching groans, his body arching as he pumped his seed inside her, his visions going white and then dark. He collapsed against her heaving body and tried to relearn how to breathe, crushing her body into the mattress.

It took ages for them to find their breath again, and he finally managed to control his trembling muscles enough to roll to her side and gather her to him, cuddling her. His heart felt huge in his chest, overwhelming love and possessiveness nearly chocking him. He run his finger through her sweaty hair and when she raised her face to his, he claimed her lips in an achingly tender and soothing kiss.

“You jealous ass,” she whispered and punched his shoulder. “Don’t ever torture me like this again!”

He chuckled and run his hand down her back, gently massaging her slicked with sweat and still trembling body.

“It seemed to me you rather enjoyed it, Hawke,” he countered and chuckled again when she elbowed him and pinched him.

“I can’t believe you would think there was something going on between Anders and me. You, my daft elf, are too stupid to live.”

He tensed again.

“What was I to believe, Hawke?” he asked, instantly irritated again. “You have been spending all your time with him.”

She bit her lip and gave him a thoughtful and concerned look.

“Promise me you won't tell anything to anyone?”

He nodded and waited for her explanation with nearly bated breath. If she had been involved in that crazy mage’s stupid plans to free the mages, he would have to try very hard to control his temper. Maker be his witness, he would spank her again!

“Ander has a crash on Sebastian,” she said. “I have been helping him gain his interest.”

Fenris just looked at her for a few long minutes, before his lips started twitching. He chortled and snickered, trying desperately to control his mirth, before he finally gave up and broke into great guffaws of laughter, clutching his ribs and rolling on the bed.

She looked at him with a smile on her face. She had never seen him laugh like this, tears wetting his eyes and his ribs heaving, giggles and snickers escaping him as he desperately tried to control himself.

“You should hear him going on,” she uttered as soon as he had calmed down somewhat, wiping the tears off his face and clutching his stomach, laughter still escaping him in small giggles. “ _Maker, he will never look at me, he is so HOT, I love it when he draws his bow, he doesn’t even look at me_ ,” she imitated Anders’ voice, setting him off again until he started begging her to stop amid his furious laughter.

She started snickering too, the sight of her stoic elf rolling on the bed with laughter too much for her to take. He was laughing so hard, he had trouble drawing breath, punching his fist onto the mattress and clutching the pillow.

“Anders...” he tried to utter amid his laughter and then he guffawed again, “and Sebastian...”, another belly laugh, “.. together...Oh, MAKER!”

It took ages for them both to calm down, and even then small snickers still escaped his lips as he tried to take in the ridiculousness of the situation. His mind was reeling with the various ways he would be able to rile the mage with, a devious smile lighting up his face.

“Oh, I will enjoy this so much!” he chuckled.

“Fenris, you promised!”

“I lied. Maker, thank you!” he looked up to the ceiling. “There is justice in this world, after all!”

Just at that moment they both heard Anders’ voice downstairs, calling to her.

Fenris smiled and she looked at him with wide eyes. Oh, Maker, what had she done? Anders would kill her.

Fenris gave her a quick kiss and rushed to get dressed.

“I’m coming to that picnic,” he declared and then nearly toppled over as he started laughing again as he was trying to put on his breaches. “ I have to see this with my own eyes.”

‘Fenris, please, don’t embarrass me...” she pleaded.

He leaned over her and gave her a heated kiss that made her wish she could send Anders away and jump him again.

His eyes twinkled with amusement and a bright smile lit up his face. Screw embarrassment. Screw Anders’ feelings. The look of mirth on his face was priceless. She would do anything to see him laugh like that again.

“You, love? No,” he said. “ I won't embarrass you. Anders, now...” and he rushed downstairs.

She sighed and scrambled to get dressed and go downstairs before her lover got himself his ass zapped.

She heard Sebastian enter too, and Anders stutter a welcome, before Fenris started chuckling again. She heard Sebastian’s concerned voice asking Fenris if he was feeling okay. And then she heard Fenris’ answer and froze and groaned.

“Just fine, Sebastian. I would watch my...rear, if I were you, though.”

She rushed downstairs to try and save the situation.

Maker, Varric would have a field day when he learned about this.

Just then a familiar voice sounded from downstairs.

“Hey, people. Heard something about a picnic. Am I invited?”

“Varric, my friend,” Fenris said. “I have SO much to tell you!”

Hawke started running.

 


End file.
